1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid candy dispensers and, more particularly, to a liquid-candy dispensing sprayer and container assembly that includes a 360° rotating, extended dispensing nozzle.
2. General Background
Dispensing pumps that are small in size and finger-actuated are well known for use in atomizing perfumes, colognes and other personal care items, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,189, issued to Kirk, Jr., entitled “ACCUMULATIVE PRESSURE PUMP” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Breath refreshing solutions and candy have been dispensed through a sprayer nozzle as well. However, the finger-actuated nozzle head typically is easily removed by simply pulling the nozzle head off of the dispensing tube. This can be hazardous for the children's market since smaller children may swallow the nozzle head.
Additionally, this method of dispensing of a liquid candy has caused children to oftentimes miss their mouth and accidentally spray the candy in their eyes or elsewhere causing a mess.
Other dispensing pumps are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,933, issued to Brakarz et al., entitled “ATOMIZER MICROPUMP FOR LIQUIDS” (which is incorporated herein by reference), which discloses a manually-operable liquid atomizer for spraying liquid.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need for a liquid-candy dispensing sprayer and container assembly that has a unitary, extendable, and rotatable dispensing-nozzle sprayer that can be rotated or swivel 360° to direct the spray in the mouth.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of other spray dispensers.